


The Warning

by stardreamer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Epistolary, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: A note from the past.





	The Warning

If you are reading this, then I must assume that you have removed the pond under which this note was buried.

Of course, as I am now dead, I am not in a position to comment on why you may have chosen to remove the pond, and it is fair to say that there could be any number of reasons for doing so. Still, I feel it only my duty to warn you that if you continue along this path, the results may be dire.

You see, this is no ordinary pond. This property was acquired by the Council of Watchers in 1938 specifically for the purpose of sealing an incipient Hellmouth at this location. The pond was installed to ensure that no one would be likely to disturb the seal in the course of future years.

I cannot stress strongly enough that breaking the seal would be a very bad idea. The things which would be likely to emerge would eat your sanity, if not you yourself. By far the safest course of action would be for you to put the pond back as you found it. If you fail to do so, I cannot answer for the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of flash fiction originally produced in response to a news item about someone going to remove a decorative pond and actually finding a note underneath it. I loved the concept, but the actual text of the note was... pedestrian. I commented with this as a response to the person who had posted the link. And having found it again, I want to keep it accessible. I had to tweak it just a bit to get it to double-drabble length, since I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it.


End file.
